GG5: Great Spies Think Alike
by Lynners24
Summary: INCOMPLETE. THIS STORY WILL REMAIN UNFINISHED. This is set after GG4. Cammie is on her own searching for the Circle of Cavan. At least she thinks she's on her own but some people come and help her find them. Including a tall, dark, handsome boy spy that's name just might be Zach.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and story go to Ally Carter. I only made the plot of this story and this is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Run. <em>That's what everybody had told me to do. So, that's what I did. Alone.

I had left The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women over a month ago. Nobody had caught me yet, and all of my friends and family still didn't know where I was.

There were many times that I thought of giving up. I wanted to turn back the clocks and take Zach's hand when he asked to run away with me, but I knew that he wouldn't be safe with me. Not ever. Not until I took the Circle of Cavan down. Even if I had to do it alone.

It was July when I finally settled in a safe house on the outskirts of New Mexico. I thought I was safe there for a little while. I had almost run out of food and I was in desperate need to wash my clothes.

There were many times when I thought I was going to get caught. There were many times that people had almost recognized me but if any of you have forgotten. I'm a spy. They call me the Chameleon. Most of the time, being invisible is a good thing, sometimes, it's not.

"Zach," I thought.

I remembered a day almost a year and a half ago on the steps of a gazebo in Roseville, Virginia when Zach had first told me, "It's a good thing we got to tail you in D.C. If you'd been following me, I probably never would have seen you."

Yeah, like I told you. Being invisible is sometimes not a good thing. Especially if a tall, dark, handsome guy was the one who told you that.

I still thought of Zach a lot and all of my other friends like Bex, Macey, and Liz. Zach was constantly on my mind though. Like when he dipped me in the middle of the foyer in front of the whole school and kissed me. Or when we shared the nice kiss in the forest, staring at Blackthorne. Or that last final time I saw him. He had found me with the pigeons, and we shared a nice kiss. The last kiss I had gotten from him and maybe for good because I didn't know when would be the next time I would see him.

"I've got to keep moving," I whispered to myself. "Do it for your friends, do it for Zach, do it for mom, do it for Mr. Solomon, and do it for _Dad._"

My heart clenched as I spoke of him. I had to do it for him. He was close to discovering what the Circle was doing before he was killed. I was going to get to the bottom of it. Once and for all.

I packed my bag and got into the van. Yes, the same van that Liz had stolen a year before. Luckily, I de-bugged the whole thing so that no one could find me. I made extra sure of that.

I put on a dark, red wig, a black jumpsuit and jacket, and popped in sea blue contacts. Mr. Solomon had always taught us that what others can't see with their eyes helps your cover more.

I drove through different states, passing many historical places until finally, I found what I was looking for. In Utah. In the Grand Canyon. It was noon when I arrived there. Many people were there setting up blankets and tents to camp out, waiting to see the fireworks for the fourth of July. I had other plans though. I was here to track down the Circle. One person in particular. Zach's mom.

I parked the car and grabbed my camping gear (plus all my spy gear was hidden in there too.) I pitched a tent and made myself at home. Well, kind of. I was still on high alert, trying to notice everything around me. I saw the little girl crying to her mom about a cut, I saw a dad falling asleep near a tree with his head slowly drooping, and finally, I saw something I was not prepared for. A man with crazy white hair and eyebrows. "Zach," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I hope you guys like the story so far and please review and give comments. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry that these two chapters have been so short! It's kind of taking a while to get into the story, but when I do, I promise that there will be more for you to read! Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything! All of this is just in my imagination. **

* * *

><p><em>Zach?<em> I thought. _How did he find me? I made absolutely sure that no one would know where I was!_

I quickly tried to hide from Zach by walking behind a group of mothers bragging about their children. Luckily for me, being invisible is one of my specialties.

I didn't know why Zach was there. The last time I saw him, I thought it was going to be our last. I hadn't prepared for what I was going to say to him. He would probably make a sarcastic comment about me or smirk like he always does. It seemed too good to be true that he was actually there, in person, only a few feet in front of me. I wasn't prepared to show myself just yet so I did the next best thing. I tailed him.

Zach was a very hard target to tail. He kept weaving in and out of places like he knew someone was following him. I really hoped that he didn't know it was me who was following him. I couldn't face defeat from him yet again.

For some reason, when I was tailing him, it felt like deja vu. It felt like a fall night in my sophomore year when me, Bex, and Liz had to tail Mr. Smith at the carnival. I had tailed him all the way through the night without being noticed and I hoped that I would be able to do the same for Zach.

I kept following Zach, making sure that I was at least 10 feet away from him. I would stop at concession stands and order food if I wanted, buy a U.S flag and wave it around like all the other people there, or just sit on the grass and enjoy the sun, making sure that Zach was always in the corner of my eye.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job tailing Zach when I felt a tap on my shoulder while sitting on the grass, bathing in the sun. I slowly turned to find Zach, or more specifically, the disguise that Zach had on. I was shocked. _Hadn't I just seen him by the railing overlooking the Grand Canyon?_ I asked myself.

I looked up at him, noticing how he seemed shorter to me. His eyes didn't look as chocolate brown as before, maybe because he was wearing colored contacts. Then, I noticed something. He _wasn't_ wearing colored contacts. It was all natural, yet his eyes seemed to be a more caramel color. There was only one person that I knew that had eyes that color, but that person couldn't possibly be in Zach's disguise. Right?

Just as I was thinking all of this, Zach grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and dragged me through the grass full of families playing football, flying kites, and just laying on blankets sunbathing. He pulled me into his tent and zipped it shut. I realized that he hadn't spoken one word to me. I wondered why? I was also wondering why I had let him drag me through the crowd. If it had been anyone else, I probably would've kicked there ass before they could even put their hand on me. Not Zach, though. I had always felt safe with Zach. I was also very happy to see him so I didn't dare run away, too afraid that I would never be able to see him again.

I looked around his tent and noticed that his tent looked similar to mine. Most likely because we are both, of course, spies. I didn't realize that I had been stuck in my own head wondering all these things because Zach was looking at me curiously. He slowly sat down on his cot and started typing something on his computer. I was still wondering why he hadn't said anything so I was the first that spoke.

"Uhm, so how did you find me?" I asked. I looked at Zach to try to see his reaction but he was still typing furiously at his computer. He looked up for a split second and put up his pointer finger, signaling that he was going to tell me something in a moment. I was shocked. Had he really just did that? I hadn't seen him in almost two months, and this is how he said hello? What was wrong with him?

I didn't know whether I should bolt and get away from him or just stay until he was finished typing. I slowly turned around to try to sneak my way out of the tent when I heard someone zipping it open from the outside. I quickly turned to Zach to see if he noticed anything, but he was gone. I turned all around the tent trying to see where he went when someone slapped a napotine patch onto my head. I slowly fell, finally noticing Zach and two other masked figures in the entry way. The last thing I saw was Zach pulling off his mask to reveal his real identity, only to find out that Zach was NOT a boy. Her skin was dark and she had a smirk on her face and then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Sorry if this is driving you crazy! So, who do you think this mystery person is? And who are the other two people with the masks? Please review and tell other people about this story! I haven't gotten many reviews and it's making me sad! Okay, well hope you enjoy! I'll try to write soon if I'm not so busy this week. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers of my fanfiction,

I am sorry to announce that I am not going to continue this story. I'm guessing it was kind of obvious since I haven't updated in about a year. It's just that I haven't read the Gallagher Girls series in over a year and I don't have the books to refresh my memory. I really wanted my story to stay as close to the storyline as Ally Carter had made her books and I just can't do that without the books. I'm terribly sorry for getting everybody's hopes up but don't fret! I will start a new series soon. Not sure yet or what book. Any suggestions? I'd really like to hear your input. Here are books that I like:

Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, The Lightning Thief, Maximum Ride, Matched, Sarah Dessen books, etc.

I'm also open to more ideas but here's the books that I can think of at the top of my head. Please reply and sorry again for stopping this story!


End file.
